Two Years Wait
by blackfire93
Summary: Okay three facts about me, One I have fallen in love with Barney Ross, Two I have an actor playing a character I made up in order to sell my paintings and not worry about being discovered, and three there's 15 years in between me and Barney. There's a secret that I am keeping from the group and Barney finds out about it, What should I do? What can I do? What is my secret?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A TWOSHOT**

**Please read and review.**

I grabbed the rope that Barney had tossed to me, before he ran back to the front of the plane to keep it from crashing, and ran with it wrapping it around my left arm as I finished shooting the rest of the enemy's snipers off of the roof before jumping off the roof hanging onto the rope and swinging in the air as Barney pulled the plane up and started away. I begin to slowly make my way up the rope pulling myself up one hand at a time. "You okay?" Barney called back as I finally pulled myself into the plane and shut the door. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied secretly crossing my fingers behind my back. _"Dang sniper, at least it's only a graze."_ I thought to myself as I walked into the back area of the plane to hurriedly clean and cover my wound, glad that only Barney and I had come otherwise the other guys would have made a fuss. I felt the plane rattle a little but wasn't worried Barney knew what he was doing. I sighed and quickly used my lighter to disinfect the needle before sewing the wound shut. Okay so I exaggerated it wasn't a graze but it wasn't really anything that needed to be overly worried about besides Barney and I weren't getting along to well right now. To put it bluntly I am in love with him, I see him 'appreciating my body' when he thinks I'm not looking however because of the fact that there's fifteen years in between our ages he completely refuses to even think about there ever being an 'us'. The reason I know this is because I had been fixing a motorcycle for a friend of mine and none of the boys had known I was in the garage and they had talked about me. Specifically the fact that I didn't hide that I thought Barney was hot and definitely someone I would want a relationship with, the other guys were just like a bunch of older brothers. The guys were wondering why Barney didn't make a move since I was pretty open about how I felt about him, the guys surprisingly told him that he should go for it but…I sighed and used one of my knives to cut the thread before cleaning up the kit and putting it away and changing my shirt tossing the other one into my backpack before I took a seat in the back.

Ever since I had overheard the boys talking about me I had with-drawn a bit from them, just because when I loved, I loved completely and every-time I loved someone I got hurt which broke me just as completely as I had loved them and there was no denying that I was pretty close to being completely in love with Barney and since he obviously wasn't ever going to do anything I was trying to protect myself. I pulled my sketch-book out of my backpack and begin to draw whatever came to mind. I was pretty good and actually I was a well-paid artist under a different name, I had an actor pretending to be the person I had created so I could continue living my life the way I wanted while he was out there being Marcus Rovenoff, yeah I chose a guy's name come on it's the best way to hide, besides he himself didn't know who I was I had a homeless contact of mine keep an eye on 'Marcus' and pay him. The actor got half of the money that I was paid for each painting. I figured that was only fair. I sighed blowing my black, emerald and gold bangs out of my right eye as I looked down at my sketchbook. I was surprised to see that I had been sketching while I was lost in my thoughts but after I realized what it was that I had drawn I quickly closed my sketchbook and put away the charcoal pencils I had been using to draw with.

"Were almost there." Barney's rough voice called back, I didn't bother replying knowing that his meaning of 'almost there' meant another hour so I pulled out my mp3 player and stuck my earbuds in turning the volume up as loud as I could without blowing the speakers or my ear-drums and smiled when the song 'Light em up' by the Fall Out Boys came on. I started mouthing the lyrics and tapping my foot to the beat while I rested my head on the back of the seat. Several songs later I was beginning to get drowsy and decided to take a quick nap, figuring Barney would wake me up when we got there.

I woke up slowly from years of experience I kept my breathing slow and steady as if I was still asleep while I listened to see if there was anyone around, before cursing myself I had left my mp3 player on and all I could hear was 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons blaring in my ears. I was about to peek open my eyes when I felt a calloused hand brush my hair out of my face and the scent of axe and smoke I knew that scent so I let my curiosity keeping me in my 'asleep' position as I waited to see what Barney would do. I didn't have to wait long unfortunately after standing there for a minute he shook my shoulders causing me to 'wake up'. I did so quickly not wanting him to get suspicious since I always woke up quickly, just to add to the affect I grabbed the hand that was still on my shoulder and twisted it at the wrist, yanking down on it while propelling myself upwards my left hand going for the gun I had on a halter at my waist even before I opened my eyes.

When I 'saw' who it was I let go of his wrist and put my gun back in its holder before yawning and stretching then pulling out my earbuds. "I'm guessing were back." I stated as a question my voice slightly husky from just waking up. Barney nodded and stepped back as he turned to exit the plane first. I heard calls from the other boys asking how the mission went and blocked them out sticking my ear-buds back in as I hoisted my backpack up on my shoulder with a slight hiss of pain when I felt a stabbing in my side reminding me of my wound. I slipped quietly out of the plane and snuck off to my motorcycle thankful that I had made it for stealth and speed so it started quietly, and without looking back I drove off. I stopped by Tool's garage so he could finish my back tattoo and told him that I was going off on a solo mission for a few months and I would let him know when I was done. Not wanting to sound like a coward but un-willing to make the others think that I just up and abandoned them I asked Tool to let the others know, he agreed and I left. I stopped off at a gas station and filled up my bike before hopping on it and just going where ever the road took me.

_**Sometimes, late at night when I'm awake and your asleep I remember what my life use to be like, how I use to be. And I begin to wonder how I ever ended up like I have, and if there was ever a time when the choice came around again if I would make the same choice or … Then the time to choose over again did come, and I took one look at how my life was now compared to how it was then and I knew. I knew that I was going to choose, my old life over my new one. My past over our shared present and you knew there was nothing you could do to stop me. I saw that look in your eyes when you realized that I was leaving, I saw your mouth opened and your hand reach out towards me, and I watched you close your mouth, your hand falling back to your side. You understood, and with tears in your eye's you said goodbye, and with a smile on my face I turned my body once again feeling fully alive.**_

I sighed and sat back from the computer re-reading my second books last paragraph. "S' good enough for me." I muttered out-loud to my beta fish Gibbs. I saved the document and closed the laptop off. It was 3:42 in the morning and I had been up since midnight the night before, a sudden streak of idea's had hit me and once I started I didn't stop until nature forced herself to be heard then it was right back to my writing. "I wonder what the guys are doing right now?" I questioned Gibbs before shaking that thought out of my head it had been six months since I last saw the Expendables, their group name. I had called Tool two months ago and told him I wasn't going to be back for a year but if the Expendables were ever short one person or needed an outside assistance to have him give me a call. I haven't heard anything from any of them yet, and to be honest I doubted I would. The guys more than likely wouldn't admit it but they all looked to Barney as their leader and if he didn't want anything to do with me then they would respect him and not contact me either. I decided to get a shower and change my clothes before plopping down on the hard hotel bed. "What to do?" I muttered to myself looking around the medium sized hotel room. Scowling I got up and grabbed an already open beer from the hotel's mini-refrigerator and took a swig before putting my laptop in my backpack and setting it down beside the door. Deciding to go for a walk, I grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as well as my worn leather wallet, mp3 player and several knives and a loaded Glock with an extra round of bullets which I hid under my baggy clothes, and the hotel room key then after I slipped on a pair of tennis shoe I walked out making sure to lock the door behind me.

As I walked down the street I put in my ear-buds and blared the music loud as I could trying to drown out the thoughts of Barney and how he could be in trouble or even dead by now. I lit up and took a deep inhale before letting it out slowly as I walked the streets. I knew it was pretty stupid to walk around Brooklyn New York when it was dark out and even stupider to do it while being un-able to hear but _"Who cares maybe I'll be attacked and have an excuse to kill somebody." _I thought darkly with a sinister grin before taking another drag, I was surprised to see that the cigarette was already done for. _"I must have missed the nicotine more than I thought." _I figured as I flicked the stub onto the concrete and just to be safe mashed it with my toe. I didn't bother to lit another one, I did try ever now and then to completely quit but so far it was a no go however I didn't crave more than one every couple of days. I begin to nod my head to the pounding of the drums when all of the sudden my mp3 player died. "Stupid thing!" I muttered darkly as I pulled out my ear-buds and looked down to shove them into my pocket, and ended up ramming into someone who was rounding the corner.  
>I flew towards the ground because of the force and thinking quick I clutched my left hand behind my head to prevent myself from getting my skull cracked open while my right hand pulled out one of my many knives and was holding it at the other person's throat. I blinked when I saw who had knocked into me, then I laughed and dropped my right hand putting the knife away as I said, "I always knew you wanted me Barney but I'm not doing it on the street." Barney's eyes flew open even farther and he jumped up before reaching down to give me a hand. "Hey what are you doing here?" He asked, I looked pointedly at his hand which was still holding mine, which he promptly dropped before I replied, "I'm staying somewhere nearby." Barney grunted in reply and stepped back causing the light from a nearby shop to light him up and I felt my eyes widen when I saw the blood stain on his waist. "Come on." I said not letting him reply as I grabbed his hand and started back towards the hotel where I was staying. "Where's the group?" I asked as I led him down the streets and into the hotel, ignoring the look the idiot at the desk was giving us as I punched the elevator button and leaned against the wall trying to ignore how my heart was racing at being so close to Barney especially after not having seen him in months. "Their fine, this was a …personal thing." Barney replied his husky voice causing me to lock my knees so I didn't melt into a puddle of goo. I just nodded not trusting my voice and the elevator thankfully chose that moment to ding and the doors opened. I walked in and raised an eyebrow at Barney who was standing just outside the elevator doors, then I remembered the whole reason I left. I'm pretty sure my eyes became glaciers and frost formed in my tone, "Get in Barney I'm not going to jump you I just want to make sure you don't die from blood loss." I all but growled out.<p>

I saw the tips of Barney's ears go red as I correctly guessed what he was thinking. The ride up was silent and when the doors opened I didn't bother waiting for him I stormed out of the elevator and down the hallway to my room, opening the door I flipped on the light and started to pull off my shoes not bothering to hold the door open. By the time Barney opened the door I already had my first aid kit spread out on my bed. "Sit down." I said motioning to the only chair in the room, "You're going to need to take off your shirt so I can see the wound." I said barely restraining myself from rolling my eyes when I realized he either didn't realize that he had to take off his shirt or was being childish and didn't want to. "I always knew you wanted me but I don't want to do it while I'm injured." Barney said with a smirk as he pulled off his shirt. I did roll my eye's at this and just barely kept my face from going red at the sight of a shirtless Barney, _"Dang he's got a hot body!" _I thought mentally taking a picture before getting down to business and checking out his wound luckily it wasn't something that needed a hospital so after cleaning it I sewed it up and then wrapped it up. "Do you want to call one of the boys?" I asked as I finished putting away the first aid kit and washing my hands to get rid of the blood. When Barney didn't respond I quickly dried my hands and walked into the room and discovered Barney holding my sketchbook a hooded look in his eyes. Angry and embarrassed and I stormed over to him and jerked the sketchbook out of his hands, "Keep your hands off of my things!" I said, I couldn't face him so I turned and left my hotel room for the second time that night. At least I would have if two large and calloused hands hadn't wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a hard chest and stomach. "Let me go." I said struggling against him not wanting to hurt him but not wanting to spend another moment in his presence he had seen my drawings he knew. "How long?" Barney asked. I didn't reply but continued to struggle against him. This time it was Barney who nearly growled he turned me around and slammed my back into the hotel door, "How long?!" Barney demanded. I glared at him, "None of your business! Leave me alone!" I shouted at him managing to shove him away I whirled around grabbing the door handle but a hand slammed against the door causing it to slam shut. I wanted to scream at him, hit him, curse him, hurt him, but I couldn't force myself to even face him so I stayed with my back towards him I leaned my head against the door.

I heard Barney take a deep breath before he rested his head on my shoulder, "How long?" He asked again his voice barely above a whisper. I bit my lip and closed my eyes' as I admitted, "Two years." My voice empty all my emotions just flat-lined as I admitted the truth for the first time to another living soul. "Why didn't you tell us?" Barney asked his voice thick. At this I laughed sarcastically, "Yeah because that would have gone over really well. Hey everyone I'm dying, pass me a beer please." I said my voice full of bitterness. Barney turned me around and I glared at him but didn't bother fighting. "You could have told us we could of..." "What. You could have what? Had pity sex with me? Made sure to treat me like a frail little princess? Given me pity looks 24/7? Tried to give me meaningless words of comfort?" I said my voice shouting by the end as I glared at him. "We could have done something!" Barney hollered back. I laughed at that, "Yeah sure whatever will help you sleep better Barney Ross." I said shoving him off of me before grabbing my backpack. "You stay here, I've already paid for tonight." I said before opening the door. "Wait!" Barney said grabbing my shoulder, I whirled around slamming my fist into his cut and gave him a sharp upper-cut when he doubled over. I watched as he fell to the floor unconscious. "Good-bye Barney." I whispered before shutting the hotel door and running down the steps hopping onto my motorcycle and leaving for place's unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**UP-DATED SECOND PART**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**(I LOOKED UP INFORMATION ABOUT CANCER AND FOUND THAT IT IS UN-KNOWN EXACTLY HOW LONG A PERSON WILL SURVIVE WITH CANCER [ALSO DEPENDS ON THE CANCER I GUESS] ANYWAY THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T NAME THE TYPE OF CANCER. ALSO PLEASE DON'T THINK I TAKE CANCER LIGHTLY I DON'T ALL THREE OF MY GRANDMA'S HAD IT IN DIFFERANT FORMS AND MY ONE GRANDMOTHER HAD THREE DIFFERANT TYPES BEATING THE FIRST TWO BUT SUCCUMING TO THE THIRD SO PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDING READING THIS WRITE) [Also I changed Barney's age to 52 and Lee is not in a relationship]**

I sighed and raised my hand signaling to the waitress that I was ready for my check, as I finished the last bit of my small breakfast. I smiled nicely at the waitress I had been coming to this particular restaurant for breakfast for the past two months and she had been serving me each time. She was a sweet girl trying to make it on her own with a child on the way. She didn't make much though so I tried to tip her really well whenever I could get away with it, since she point-blank refused when I offered her money. Saying that she didn't want nor would she take 'charity money' she was a strongly independent girl and I had checked into her background to make sure of her character. After making sure she would use it well I put two billion US dollars in a fund with her name on it. I looked up at the clock on the wall, "_**She'll be getting the money in the next twenty-four hour's which means I had better get moving." **_I thought.

I stood and shrugged on my jacket nodding to the woman behind the register as I walked out and hopped onto my bike. However before I started my motorcycle I felt my breath catch in my throat and I turned my head in order to avoid getting any of the blood I was coughing up on my motorcycle. After my coughing fit finished I took a deep breath in threw my nose and let it out my mouth slowly before wiping my mouth with the now handkerchiefs' that I now permanently carried around with me. I sighed and got up to throw away the handkerchief before walking back to my bike. I had just straddled my bike when I head several other motorcycle engines roaring up behind me, ignoring whoever it was I didn't bother with a helmet as I started up my bike. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure rushing towards me and I let instincts take over as I rolled sideways off of my bike, then doing two backflips to get away before pulling out my two hidden guns. Their face registered in my mind a second before I started to squeeze the trigger, immediately I pointed the guns into the air just in case they went off before releasing my hold on the trigger and then pushing on the safety button before putting them away. I walked over to my bike and proceeded to straddle it again before flipping up the kick-stand I revved the engine and started to leave when two large arms wrapped around my waist, their hands clenching together around my waist as another person climbed onto the back of my bike. I wanted to shove him off, instead I simply left and went to the flat that I had been renting. We didn't say anything until I finally shut the bike off and went to get of my bike, that's when he clenched my sides tighter not enough to hurt but enough to keep me still. I gritted my teeth together annoyed however instead of going off at him I simply sat there silent waiting for him to start talking. After several minutes of silence I wanted to growl however I held my calm as I said, "Long time no see, I loved to stay and chat with you but I have things to do so say what you want to say." I waited quietly and the hands behind me tightened crushing me to his chest.

I let out a long slow breath as I tried to contain my emotions before I turned my head sideways and said as emotionless as possible, "Let me go right now if you do not I will hurt you." I said. When he didn't reply or move his hands I did what I said I would, I slammed my left elbow into his ribcage while using my right palm as a crowbar and forcing his hands away from my body, then I tossed my whole body forward in a somersault before twirling around to face him before he could move off my bike. I glared at Lee, "Go back to Barney and tell him to leave me alone! In fact all of you guys leave me alone!" I all but snarled my anger being fueled by my desperation to have him leave before the cough I could feel tickling the back of my throat. The look on Lee's face almost made tear up but I jerked my head around and ran up to my flat before hurriedly unlocking the door and rushing inside slamming it shut and locking it behind me. I had made it just in time my whole body began to jerk and shake as a coughing fit fell upon me, I fell to the floor of my flat my body wracked with the coughing fit that seemed to have no end. Somewhere in the distance I could hear a roaring sound and realized that it must have been the rest of the gang before a black hole slowly started to grow in my eyes and I fainted. I woke up to the sound of the gang's frantic voices and a loud pounding on my door, I groaned before pushing my body up off the floor into a sitting position I laid my head on the cool door and said as loud as I could without causing the pounding in my head to get any louder, "I'm fine." Of course they didn't believe me and hollered at me to open the door or they would break it down, which I then informed them that if they did break the door down they would most definitely hurt me because I was leaning against then I heard Tool, tell the guys to move aside. _"Great Tool knows how to pick locks, just what I need."_ I moaned to myself mentally before slowly opening my eyes, I felt my eyes widen as I realized just how much blood I had lost. _"Oh crap their gonna flip when they see this!"_ I tried to stand but my vision went fuzzy and I immediately sat back down placing my head in between my drawn up knees to try and keep from passing out again. The door clicked open behind me and I felt gentle pressure opening the door wide enough for Yin to slip inside, I tilted my head back to look up at him and felt dizzy all over again, however the small glance of him that I had got showed his eyes looking like they were about to bug out of his head and his mouth was slightly open. _"I must look really bad for Yin to have an expression."_ I thought as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of male's snoring and machines beeping, the smell of cleaners and the smell of death that could only be smelt by someone who knew it personally. I was in a hospital, I wanted to pout, I would if I had the strength to, I hated hospitals there was no point in me being in one since they couldn't cure me or help me. I struggled to open my eye's which felt like they were glued closed, _"How long have I been here? Did the team discover everything? Did they make sure to clean up my flat?...WHO CHANGED MY FREAKING CLOTHES!"_ This thought gave me the strength I needed to open my eyes which immediately closed again because of the brightness of the hospital lights, the fact that everything was white didn't help, in fact it kind of made me wonder if I had went snow-blind. Finally after a couple of minutes my eye's adjusted to the light and I gazed around me and was only a little surprised to see, Yin, Gunner, Lee, Tool, Toll Road, and Barney asleep in very uncomfortable looking positions in various chairs spread out across the room, all of them close to my bed. After several minutes of lying there I felt strength enough to sit up which I did carefully, making sure not to make a lot of noise or accidentally pull off one of the things that was hooked up to the machine. After standing I shut the machine's off then pulled off the various things that were attached to me, I saw with a thankful smile that someone had brought my backpack and some other things I would need. I picked everything up and slipped into my hospital room's bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me, then I remembered Tool's ability to pick locks. _"Well that could be problematic…why don't I find an empty room and use their shower?"_ I thought after mulling over the pro's and con's I quietly slipped out of my hospital room and after several minutes of wondering around the large hospital and using the elevator to check out a couple of different floors I found an empty room, making sure to take an extra precaution I took a straight back chair into the bathroom with me and made sure to stick the handle so even if the lock was picked the door wouldn't open. Then I proceeded with my shower, I didn't take long knowing that if one of the guys woke up and found me gone there was going to be a lot of crap going down. I whispered prayers of thanks as I pulled each item out of the bag and my backpack, a brand new toothbrush and a small travel size toothpaste, a comb, a razor, shaving cream, body lotion, body-wash, shampoo, wash-rag, towel, clean under-ware and bra (matching black silk with pink skull and crossbones), "Only Tool." I muttered shaking my head as I continued to pull out my change of clothes which consisted of a black off the shoulder long-sleeve sweater, a crimson tank-top, a pair of black khaki pants, a miss-matched pair of knee-length crazy patterned and colored socks which for some odd reason I had a huge love for, and a pair of black waterproof, steel-toed walking/hiking boots. I hurried through my shower and calculated by the hair growth on my legs and arm-pits that I had been out for at least a week. "Gross." I muttered.

Finally done with my shower and changed I ran my comb through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth before moving the chair from in front of the door and headed back to my room. "Oh fairy-whistles and mushroom toads I'm lost!" I groaned as I realized that in my looking for an empty room I had taken an elevator and I couldn't remember which floor I had come from, finally I went to the front desk, "Excuse me.." The lady shushed me as she talked on the phone, from the sound of things it didn't seem like she was going to be off anytime soon. Annoyed I went to a nearby chair and plopped down, I grabbed a magazine from the table nearby and begin to flip through it waiting for either the nurse to get done talking or for another nurse or doctor to come by. As it turns out the guys must have woken up because the next thing I knew what sounded like several male lions roaring echoed around the hospital, I cringed and put down the magazine I had been flipping through before I walked up to the startled and now off the phone nurse at the front desk. "I know you can hear those guys and here's the thing their hollering for me so if you would be helpful and say over the speaker phone where I am they would stop, and I would appreciate your co-operation." I told the nurse, trying not to smirk at her terror as the male voices grew even louder, and several profanities were heard as well as loud bangs. "Okay just tell me your name!" She squeaked out. I bit my lip trying not to laugh out loud before clearing my throat and telling her my name which she then immediately relayed over the speaker phone her voice going up a few octaves as the male voices got closer. The nurse hung up the phone just as the guys barreled around the corner all of them huffing and puffing, with the exception of Yin Yang who of course, had his normal clam face in place only a slight wrinkling of his forehead. I raised an eyebrow at them and spoke before they could, "You know this is a hospital where it's suppose too be quite so people can get the rest and care that they need, you apes are making that a little impossible with your loud mouths." I smirked at their faces before holding my hands out, "Alright since I have no idea where my room is can you gents lead back there so I can call the doctor and get checked out so I can leave." The guys were very vocal about how I should have told them but I ignored that fact and instead smiled and linked my arms with Lee and Barney. I wasn't sure what was going to happen and I knew I only had a short time to live but I wasn't going to run from the very people that I wanted to be with, not anymore.

**TWO YEAR's, THREE MONTHS, SIX DAYS LATER:**

**DECEMBER 23,**

Ten figures clothed in black watched as a casket was lowered into the earth, the casket was empty except for several drawings, a lighter and a miss-matched pair of socks. The body that was suppose too have been lying there was in a urn waiting to be shot into outer-space, so that woman could always watch over her small family. After the casket was lowered all ten figures turned around and began to walk away the just setting sun casting a warm glow over each of the ten figures and lighting up a secret, there held in two of the men's arms was a pair of three month old babies, twins a boy and a girl the last parting gift from the woman who's casket was now laid to rest.

**(I had someone ask me how she died and I realized that I had totally forgotten to put that in here so here is how she died)**

Barney looked at his twin angels that reminded him so much of their mother. He smiled as he watched the twins shift towards each other before they fell asleep. "You know your mother was a very strong person. She was dying of cancer and she didn't tell a soul. I found out by accident when I looked through her drawing book and saw the letter from the hospital." Barney looked off into space remembering that day before shaking his head and looking back down at his two precious bundles. "That's not what killed her though. You two were only two months old when an old acquaintance of her's went rouge and began to kill everyone she knew. Your mother knew that she wouldn't kill her but she would kill me and the guys and you two to cause your mother pain. So your mother went looking for her and there was a shoot-out. The rouge had hired six mercenary's to help her kill your mother but your mother won, however the injuries she got caused her to bleed out in a matter of minutes. We didn't even know where she was until we found the letter she had written and shoved into the diaper bag. We got there after the fight was over and just a minute before she died. Even at the end she was saucy as ever and told us that she would be watching over us so we had better behave and not teach you two any cuss words. Just before she died she told us where we would find some things that she wanted us to have, then told us that she loved us and died." Barney wasn't surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Go to bed Barney I'll watch over them." Lee said. Barney nodded and headed towards the bedroom door. At the door Barney stopped and turned towards Lee, "What are we going to tell them when they get older?"

"About what?" Lee asked with a knowing look in his eyes, "About who their dad is." Barney replied. "We'll tell them the truth, we're both their dad's. And we both loved their mother very much." Lee replied softly. Barney nodded in reply knowing just how true that was, when Lee had found out about the cancer he didn't waste anymore time hiding his feelings and he had told Aurora that he loved her and had loved her for a while. Aurora wasn't convinced at first but Lee had persisted and finally she accepted his love. Barney realized that his reasoning for refusing Aurora was stupid love wasn't about age, however by then Lee was with Aurora. Aurora surprised them both when she told them point blank she loved both of them the same and if that was inconvient for them then neither of them were allowed to love her.

It had taken some getting used to but both Barney and Lee honestly loved Aurora and she them. The guys accepted it and everyone was happy, then the whole Expendable gang was overjoyed when Aurora announced she was pregnant. The doctors were surprised that she had gotten pregnant and they were worried about the babies, it was scary throughout the pregnancy but thankfully the babies were fully grown and able to be delievered naturally. The Expendable group were all there for the birth and told that they were the uncles and Tool was asked (more like told) that he was the God-father. Everyone was exastic. The girl was first born and she was named, Clara Jemma, the boy was called Xavier Wyatt.

Aurora had let the whole group have a pick at the names and everyone had enthusiastically offered up dozens of names that Aurora had gone through and chosen two and let Lee and Barney chose the middle names. Now Aurora was dead but she had left parts of herself behind and Barney, Lee and the others were going to take great care of them. Barney was pulled out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. With a smile Barney answered the door and found the guys each holding a box, a letter and a look of confusion. "What's going on?" Barney asked moving so they could all enter. "We all just got letters and packages from Aurora. She said in her letters we were suppose to come here before we opened the packages." The guys said. "Here Barney these two packages and letters were on your porch." Tool said handing over the two packages before picking up his own package and entering.

Lee came out of the babies room hearing the guy's voices, "What's going on?" Lee asked. Barney told him what the guys had told him and they all wore a confused expression until Yin suggested they open the packages now. They all agreed and moved to the living room to open the packages. Inside each package were drawings, letters, pictures and a differant item chosen specifically for each of them. "Even after death Aurora's looking out for us." Gunner said with a smile as he held up a gift card for a resturant that had 24/7 take out. Everyone laughed and secretly teared up as they realized that Aurora was indeed still looking out for them even after her death.


End file.
